The Phantom Angel of Death (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Summary in the first chapter.
1. Summary

_**Nico knew there was something strange about the girl the minute she tumbled into the camp. She was so much like him, but a visiting Hades said the girl was of no relation to him.**_

 _ **It didn't help that she was hiding something.**_

 _ **A past she pretended to know nothing about.**_

 _ **Well, one way or another, Nico was going to figure it out...**_

* * *

 _ **Chiara di Luna thought she was a simple girl. Born and raised in 19th Century Lucca, Italy, she was the perfect example of a well raised, elegant, noble Victorian Lady. At least she was in public.**_

 _ **That was, until the voices started. Just whispers in her dreams of darkness. Messages, thoughts, from the dead with unfinished business. Messages the voices wanted her to pass on.**_

 _ **Then the pale skinned man with dark hair and eyes showed up, claiming to be her father along with a silver haired, pale skinned, dark eyes woman and a dark haired male who held the universe in his eyes (who claimed to be her great-grandmother and her great-great-grandfather), never telling Chiara anything beside what she was, what they were and what their names were. And her life was turned even more upside down.**_

 _ **With the choice between death or immortality, Chiara has to make a split second decision.**_

 _ **What she didn't realise was that less than two centuries later, her choice would be repent, and she would be given three months to remake that choice. But this time, if she made the wrong choice, all those she loved and all that she cared about, would be destroyed by her grandmother.**_

 _ **Talk about a complicated family.**_

* * *

 _ **What made it worse, was the Son of Hades that she was so desperately aching to get close to, but couldn't for the fear that he would experience the exact same thing everyone else she got close to would. A torturing horror inflicted on them by the darkness of her grandmother.**_

 _ **But the boy just didn't seem to get the hint.**_

 _ **Why did he seem so interested in her past?**_

 _ **In what she had to do?**_

 _ **After all, she was risking everything.**_

 _ **And she may not even get it right...**_

* * *

 _ **(For all intent and purposes of this fanfiction, Nico is bi. He isn't gay and not with Will. Don't like it, don't read.)**_

 _ **(If you do decide to read this, do not comment on the inaccuracy of Thanatos' appearance in this. I wrote this before I read Son of Neptune. So I went with what I interpreted him to look like. Same with Selene and Chaos.)**_


	2. 1 - Thanatos, Nyx, Selene and Chaos

_***7th September 1855*  
**_ _ **di Luna Proprietà Terriera, Lucca, Italy**_

The cool breeze blew through the dark curls of the girl standing on the roof of her Victorian manor. Above her, high in the sky, shone a bright crescent moon, stars twinkling all around it in the clear blue-black depths of the night sky.

The girl was currently lost in thought, it appeared. Her glittering, silver eyes were closed; her delicate eyelashes darkened by the pale pallor of her almost snow white skin. Faint freckles dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and shimmering above her right eye: a strange silver, crescent moon birthmark. Her long curls of twilight black hair descended past her waist, ending around her mid-thigh. Clutched in the girl's pale hands was a silver hair ribbon, blue-black crescent moons adorning it.

How long the girl stood there, trapped in the dark corners of her mind, she didn't know. But eventually, the sound of the roof door opening behind her pulled her back to reality, making her open her eyes and turn around to face who it was.

The figure who opened the door was male. His messy, curling strands of hair were as dark as the girl's. However, they were shot with silver and gold and his eyes were as dark as his hair. His skin was only a few shades lighter than hers, still incredibly pale compared to the skin tone of the other residents in 1855 Lucca, Italy.

"I thought you would be up here, Chiara." He spoke, the sound of his boots against the roof tiles ringing out in the silence of the night.

"Of course, I always come up here when I can't sleep. Or I need to think." The girl, Chiara, replied, turning back to gaze over the sleeping Italian city.

"The voices come back?" The male asked, tilting his head to the side in slight curiosity. Chiara didn't reply, didn't even look at him. The male took that for a yes. She never liked talking about the voices that whispered messages to her in her sleep, "You know what to do Chiara. We've figured out by now that they're messages from the dead to the living. To family members, lovers. People they never got to say goodbye to. You know you have to find the people they wish to give their messages to and tell them."

"I know Noli! But it's so hard. Some of them are really dark..."

"Then we won't speak of those. Remember what the letter said? You were meant to listen to these messages, help the souls in Elysium and the Fields of Asphodel to find peace by delivering their messages. You were told to ignore the voices from the Fields of Punishment-"

"Do you honestly believe all that Ancient Greek Mythology _senza senso_? It sounds ridiculous to me."

"Yeah, but that's only because you're jealous that I'm a real demigod and you're just a soldier of Hades, only there to help ease the souls of the dead." Noli replied in a joking tone, sitting on the edge of the roof next to her feet.

"Oh, shut up Noli."

"Fine, but seriously, Noli-Timere Tiomoid - Son of Hades sounds pretty amazing." Chiara laughed at that, lightly swatting the arm of her grinning friend as she sat beside him.

"I thought you were going to take your stepfather's surname, di Angelo, when you were old enough to decide." She tilted her head to the side, looking at her friend, who had taken over her action of staring over the city. It was a while before he replied.

"I was going to. I thought if my father was that horrible that he would just leave my mother pregnant with no money to support her, then if I was going to change my surname to anything it would be to my stepfather's. The surname of the man who picked my mother back up from the ground, helped her care for her son, _actually_ loved her, married her, gave her a beautiful baby girl and actually _stayed_. But then I found out my father is a god. And that he left my mother because he had to. And I decided that I was going to respect him. I know he has no surname really, so instead of taking the surname of my stepfather, I decided to keep it as Tiomoid." Noli replied, sighing softly.

"You really believe in all this, don't you?" Chiara asked softly, her fingers playing with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"I do." Noli replied without hesitation, "I mean, it's a lot better than believing that my father is a good-for-nothing-" Noli swore then. But Chiara wasn't surprised. He had sworn before. And so had she, in secret. She was silent for a few moments before she replied.

"Okay, I suppose we can find the family of Immacolata de Andrea tomorrow. There's a message she wanted to pass onto her brother, Aurelio."

"I knew you would join me eventually."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, it's too late to wander the streets. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms." Noli stood up, grinning, as he headed back through the roof door and into the attic of the large manor. Chiara stood up herself, following after him. However, she paused at the door for a moment, turning back to stare at the horizon.

"Why do I get the feeling that the gods aren't done with revealing things about us that we didn't even know..." she murmured before shaking the thought from her head and following her friend down the ladder stairs, the door swinging shut behind her. Just as the figure of a woman with long dark hair like Chiara and dark eyes with silver flecks like stars materialised on the roof.

"Go, my granddaughter... Follow your father's wishes... And when the time comes, I know you will make the right choice, and give me the power I need to overthrow Olympus..." she whispered, before glancing up at the moon.

"I'd like to see you try and save her, Selene. You may have succeeded with my daughter, your granddaughter. But you will not succeed with her. Just wait and see. She was born to become a warrior of the Night." she sneered before dark energy wrapped around her and she disappeared.

* * *

 _ ***23rd December 1856***_  
 _ **Voice Manor House, York, England**_

Chiara smiled softly as she headed down the pathway towards the street. Behind her, a woman waved her off, tears of happiness and love slipping down the light skin of her cheeks. Chiara had just been to tell her that her husband had left Chiara a message for her. A message that said he loved her. He had always loved her. And always will. That even death couldn't separate them.

 _I don't know why I didn't agree to this as soon as I found out I was meant to do it... Seeing the happiness on people's faces when they find out that their dead relatives didn't forget them, that they still love them... Especially for suicide victims..._ Chiara thought as she stepped onto the street, her best friend Noli falling into step alongside her.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked. Chiara had specifically said that while he could tag along, when she was talking to the families, he was not to come into the room with her. He had protested, but understood. Somethings were private. And Chiara only knew about them because the souls of the dead had told her them so she could convey them to their loved ones.

"She took it well. She was happy to find out that Alexander Voice still remembered all the memories of them growing up together. Their marriage and all the happy times they had with their children," Chiara sighed softly as they walked, staring at the ground, "I love giving them happiness by telling them their loved ones who died still remember their life with them. But it'll never get any easier, will it?" Noli was silent for a moment before answering.

"No, Ara, it won't get any easier. But you've helped a lot of families with their grief. Isn't that worth it?" he paused her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. Chiara raised her pure silver eyes to meet his dark ones; a small smile gracing her pale pink lips.

"I suppose you're right, Noli." she replied.

"I'm always right."

"Of course you are."

"At least someone recognises how important I am. Son of Hades right here." Chiara laughed at that, but her laughing was soon cut off by the sound of a voice to her right. Both seventeen-year-olds turned their heads to see who it was. A tall man stood there. He shared many attributes of Chiara's. He had a dark beauty to him, an extraordinary handsome appearance. His skin was pale, the almost snow white skin tone of Chiara's. His curling, elegantly styled hair was as dark as her's as well. His eyes, however, were like Noli's. As dark as his hair. His voice was elegant and beautiful, hauntingly melodic.

"Ah... Hades... While it is true, young one, that you are important as a child of the Big Three, you are not the strongest demigod here." he said, causing a flicker of confusion to pass over Noli's face.

"What are you talking about? I am the only demigod here, right?"

"I wish you were, Noli-Timere Rosario Tiomoid. But no. Chiara is as well."

"You've got to be kidding me." This came from Chiara, whose silver eyes were wide as she stared at the man, who was an apparent god.

"No, I'm not. Chiara di Luna, you are a demigod. My demigod daughter, a daughter of Thanatos."

"And a great-granddaughter of Selene and great-great-granddaughter of Chaos." another male voice spoke, clouds of darkness spiraling down from the sky to form a male figure. His eyes seemed to hold entire universes in them. His hair was like Noli's: Dark and shot with gold. Beside him, a woman appeared - made of shimmering moonlight despite that it wasn't even midday, let alone night. She was beautiful in the way Chiara's mother was. Unlike Chiara and Thanatos' dark beauty. She had a kind beauty, a modest beauty. Her smile was soft and honest. Her rippling hair was silver and seemed to be made from pure moonlight. Her eyes, like Chiara's, a pure, shimmering silver.

"Okay, now things are beginning to become weird." Noli spoke up, his eyes wide, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Thanatos. The god of Death. This is Selene, the Titan of the Moon and Chaos, the creator of all things. We are here because all is not well with the Gods. Nyx, the Goddess of Night, is stirring up trouble. She has been wanting to take over Zeus and rule the gods as the queen of all for centuries now. But lately, she has starting making progress. And her success, relied on two people. Her daughter, and her granddaughter. Selene managed to save her daughter from the fate Nyx had set for her and the future the Queen of Night had planned. We thought it was all over then. Nyx did as well. But her granddaughter rekindled her attempts."

"Why?"

"Because of who the child's father was. Combined with that of her other godly ancestors powers. This child would be incredibly powerful. Especially because of her great-great grandfather."

"Why don't you just stop her? Why rely on a demigod? Your gods, aren't you?"

"See, the thing is, Chiara. Nyx has cursed the child so that this child will be her salvation. And her downfall. Only this child will be able to stop her. And she did this, because this child was only a demigod. And despite that Nyx relied on her powers for success, the powers wouldn't be enough to defeat her. However, we had something to counter that." Chaos spoke up.

"Yes. Delta, a demigod who became a god, a son of Chaos, blessed the child. However, this blessing was to stop Nyx at a cost. On her eighteenth birthday, she would have two choices. One would stop Nyx once and for all. The other, would give Nyx exactly what she wanted. She would be given two objects. A Chaos dagger. And a Reaper scythe. Taking the scythe would unless her full potential. Her full power. She would become a goddess. A goddess of Death, among other things. But most importantly, she would also become the Goddess of Fear. And would be gifted a sword forged by Nyx in the darkness of Night," Selene waved her hand through the air and the holographic image of a sword appeared in front of her. It's blade was wicked sharp and as black as night. The hilt was a dark black-purple. Scenes of fear were engraved along the blade. Just looking at it made the two demigods shudder, "Terra. The sword of Fear. Usable only by the Goddess of Fear. Inside the sword, Nyx trapped a demon. And everytime this child would use this sword, she would be trapped in her mind, to endure the mental torture of the demon. Until eventually she would break and succumb to the darkness. However. This is where Nyx's curse comes in. If the child manages to beat the demon, she could access the swords other forms: Order, Polaris, Carina and Vale. The Swords of Chaos, Moon, Night and Death. And use these and her powers against Nyx. However, this is almost impossible. Which is why Nyx made it like this." Selene continued.

"What would taking the dagger do?" Noli asked, frowning.

"The dagger would do nothing. It's what the child did with the dagger that would thwart Nyx. She would-"

"Kill herself." Chiara finished, turning her silvery eyes, hard with determination, on her. Grimly, Thanatos nodded.

"Yes. She would." he replied.

"And I'm going to take a wild guess here. But this child... This child's me. Isn't it? That's why my mother never told me I was demigod. That she was a demigod. Even though, I knew there was something peculiar about her. And me. She didn't tell me because of her mother."

"I wish I could say you were incorrect, daughter of mine. But unfortunately, you are."

"When can I make the choice?" The three gods stared at the girl as if she had grown another head. And she might well have done. The three immortal beings had been expecting to have to persuade her to choose. They didn't expect her to accept it so easily. She seemed to notice this, "I know what I want to do. And I just want to get it over with." Thanatos nodded at that and spread his hands in front of him.

Two objects appeared hovering about his hands. Although they were no bigger than Chiara's own hands, she knew if she took one, it would grow to it's actual size. Behind her, she could practically feel Noli praying to God she took the scythe. And Noli never prayed to God. His family were part of the few that didn't believe in him. Maybe because of the Greek God influences in his mother's family. But then again, the di Angelos didn't seem to either. Chiara's family didn't either. However, it was pretty obvious why.

Glancing at the scythe with it's gleaming black, Stygian Iron blade and steel handle, Chiara wondered. Could she take it? Would she be able to hold out against the demon inside the sword she would obtain by taking the scythe. Shaking the thought from her head, she mentally rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Of course she could. She could barely take the criticisms of her tutor. She wouldn't beat a demon of _freaking fear_. With that thought in mind, she reached out, placing her hand on the hologram of the dagger. It shimmered away before reforming as an actual dagger a moment later. It looked ordinary. Nothing special. But Chiara knew different.

This blade controlled her life now.

Now, she could _hear_ Noli _begging_ her to reconsider her choice. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Nyx couldn't be allowed to succeed. And Chiara was willing to pay whatever price necessary to make sure that didn't happen. The look on her father's face said that he disliked her choice. He would rather she stay alive. But he knew it had to be done. Which is why he didn't stop her as she turned the blade in her hand and lined it up with her heart, the tip of the blade lightly piercing the fabric of her clothing and lightly pressing against her skin.

She almost chickened out when she heard her best friend's pleas. But if Nyx took over, chaos would ensue on Olympus. And not the good kind. However Earth wouldn't be spared, either. She was doing this to protect him. To protect _**everyone**_.

So with that thought in mind, she took the blade and shoved it through her chest and through her heart.

Needless to say, her father was efficient in reaping her soul. She was in the Underworld in no time. She didn't even have to pay Charon, Hades' ferryman, to take her across. As a daughter of Death, she got in free.

She wished she could say she got into Elysium. But apparently Nyx's curse stopped that as well. So she could only get into the Fields of Asphodel.

Not that she wanted Elysium anyway. She detested the thought of enjoying paradise whist all that she loved grieved above.

But what she didn't realise, was that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the Fields of Asphodel for long.

In just over a century, her father would make sure of that.  
But for now, Chiara was ignorant.  
And you know what they say...

...

...

 _Ignorance is Bliss..._


	3. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
